The Lord of the Sharingan
by foini delights
Summary: This is my masterpiece of epic proportions that combines Lord of the Rings/ Naruto/ Star Wars/ and other...
1. Prologue

**The lord of the Sharingan**

Prologue:

"The world is changing. What was once casted into the fires of Mordor, shall rise to claim the world again. For the flames only destroyed bronze and iron and gold and witchcraft, but

they did not purge the seed of evil, its ancient core is everlasting. Cold was the day that the burning Eye gazed upon Middle Earth again."

"Orc-spit"

In the eastern lands of Middle Earth, there lies the dark land of Mordor. Deep into the dark lands, where brimstone and sulfur covers the blooded earth. A lone rider makes his way

swiftly towards the ruins of the Black Tower.

The horse whines, its hot breath scatters into the air. The rider throws the hems violently, as he dismounts the macabre steed.

"My lord Sauron" a sickening voice echoed behind the disgusting teeth that were filled with gingivitis and teeth deceases and they were icky... and shit "your time is finally at hand" and

he exploded in a satanic laughter that made the tower tremble.

"What the fuck!" a volcanic voice replied and it was like thunder and death and all the ill shit that goes on in this Illuvatar-forsaken place, "what is this despicable foul smelling odor

coming from my... my Mouth. It is you...You came back to me, bearing dark gifts, ha ha ha ha *cough cough*. I thought you were dead, but indeed I underestimated your value Zetsu, my

little green, rotten vegetable".

"My Lord, I can see that eternal banishment has not severed your sense of satanic humor"

"Bring me a Marlboro, gather my dark armies, we will consume this Earth once and for all, wrath courses through my veins like rats through sewers."

"Ehm, ehm.." *cough*

"What is this disobedience, what is this delay, do you wish to excite my ire, do you wish to become a shithole supervisor, do you want to meet a fate worse than castration?"

"No, no my Lord I wish not such a horrible destiny, there have been some minor changes since your last, ehm, visit to our miserable abode"

"Speaketh, but delay me not for if I had a heart it would have been an overflowing dam of vengeance, speaketh now or your tongue be ripped from your abysmal mouth and casted into

the barbecue."

"Oh my sweet sadistic master, oh my majestic psychopath Lord, we had to make a few adjustments to your, ehm, original body, because a hobbit kicked your ass etc etc and so forth."

"Bring me a mirror, bring me a lake, bring me a sea to witness my reflection, to witness my glory and my ego crushed, like a stray dog that quietly found its way in front of an Olifant."

Zetsu summons a mirror.

"!" Sauron snarled.

"My Lord..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggghhh!"

"Let me explain..."

"! This IS glorious, THIS IS SUPREME, THIS IS evil..."

A/N: Review gently.


	2. Chapter 1

The Lord of the Sharingan

**The Lord of the Sharingan**

Chapter 1:

Shadow, shadow and pain; pain, pain and fire; fire, fire and flying serpents began their unholy siege to the eastern cloud tops of Middle Earth. But in the west, well in the west things

were different, slow, like dewdrops flowing from a dying snowflake, that gives way to the hidden leaf under it.

Leaf or 'lass', as the only recently departed elves would say, is the very name of a green haven in the western lands of the Shire. Narrow roads, houses sprouting from the ground, one

would have never imagined that civilized creatures lived here, but rather some sort of enormous rodents. In fact the habitants of Lass-Shire held an ancient grudge against rodents both

subterranean or air-born and never ever took very kindly to insults of that 'magnitude', for they were halflings, proud warriors and defenders of Middle Earth during the times when they

were needed the most. Did I mention they had a ninja school too?

To be truly honest though, the word 'ninja' was a serious understatement, as was the everyday life in the Shire. One would argue that the so called "ninja" school was nothing more

than an advanced agricultural academy, while others would simply state the obvious: it was a place where Hobbits learned how to throw with precision various kinds of vegetables at an

enemy, aiming for maximum damage. Kinda neat for Hobbits, but totally lame for normal people or any other sentient being whatsoever.

Renowned and exemplified among the Shirelings, this fine establishment would only accept pupils worthy of its name and proud stature, true heroes and heirs to the legacy of their

forefathers , valiant fighters with spirited souls and a knack for smoking weed once in a while.

"Barroooommm!"

A/N: I know my chapters are not lengthy but I'm working at it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Naaarutoo Baagins!" a voice echoed angrily, across the peacefully silent village, "once again you are snoozing ye lazy little brat! Get up and report for training before I tear down this

pathetic, little door of yours with my bare hands!" A light flickered in the dark, swearwords heard between yawns, the sound of someone tumbling down the stairs... At last the pathetic

little door, creeks open and two beings verydissimilar to one another confront.

"Mr. Baggins," said the tall figure of a bearded man dressed in what seemed to be a white bath robe, "as of lately, it seems to me that the rooster has lost its purpose for being, it

seems to me that I should be given the rooster 'title' instead, for all I do every single, bloody morning, is waking everybody up, including the rooster, with the sound of, your indeed as of

late, nauseating name. Wouldn't you say?"

"It seems to me that some 'rooster' wannabe hasn't had a hen in his coop for a long *yawns* loooong time", unwillingly a tiny pajama-wearing figure replied behind the doorstep.

"Hush your filth", said the old man shaking his stave. "This time you shall not get away with it. A punishment I think is in order just to remind you of your place in the ninja school." And

shortly after stroking his long, white, flea-infested beard a couple of times, Gandalf the White, Third Lass-Kage, issued his terrible command: " You Naruto Baggins shall hurl, all day long

if you have to, 5-pound pumpkins against the ghastly statue in the village's central square. You will aim for the head and of course... *smirk of gloat* you will be blindfolded!"

The old man back stepped before hearing Naruto's emerging exclaims. "Do not ask for your food ration today, less you succeed a hundred head-shots. I'll be watching you!" and he

disappeared, into the early morning haze, leaving the poor hobbit wondering about the essence of bad omens..


End file.
